


Rent is Due

by Twisted_Mirror



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Soft Ben Solo, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: Rey Niima is late paying her rent so has to pay a call on her landlord, Mr Ren. He offers a dark solution to her problem.Is everything as it seems?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 51
Kudos: 366
Collections: Reylo, Reylo modern!AU trash, Star Wars, Star Wars Kink Meme, reylo trash, star wars





	Rent is Due

**Author's Note:**

> Ive put a rape/non con warning due to some of the subject matter, but its not really. You'll see what I mean.

Rey stood outside large detached house as the rain began to fall. It was dark out and the wrong side of autumn. Shivering she pulled her jacket tighter around her, reassuring herself that she were shivering from the cold...nothing else. She shuffled inpatiently from one foot to the other, her stomach fluttering eratically. Huffing, she rang the door bell again and followed it with a knock. He was taking far too long to answer. 

A dark, tall silhouette appeared in the mottled glass of the door. She gulped as the shadow filled the doorway. The door slowly opened; she could feel the warm air rush out to her. The imposing figure looked down on her with a steely gaze, his dark eyes fixed on hers. When he looked at her like this she felt like a small animal, about to be devoured. The hunter and his prey. His raven dark hair fell around his smooth pale features, like a shroud of darkness, inky black and silky. Dressed in immaculate black trousers and black shirt he looked like a man who got what he wanted. The collar to his shirt was open, exposing his broad muscular neck.

"You."

His soft full lips addressed her in his cold business like tone, a statement more than a question. She found her eyes drawn to them automatically, and found herself wondering if they felt as soft as they looked. He cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to the reason she was there. She felt herself flushing under his stare, embaressed that he had caught her looking. 

"Mr Ren," she greeted, her voice coming out in a squeak. 

She noticed a flicker of a smirk across his mouth before it was gone, replaced by the hard steely stare.

"It's late, what are you doing here?" he demanded. 

She took a deep breath and braced herself for his potential anger. 

"Mr Ren, I'm sorry about the time, but it's about the rent."

His one eyebrow flicked up slightly, his expression not changing. She felt small and completely at his mercy, how he must look down on her. 

"I think you had better come in," he stated, turning his back on her, leaving the door open for her to follow. 

Hesitantly she walked up the steps to his house and followed him through the door, shutting it behind her. Awkwardly standing in the cream painted hallway, she let the warmth wash over her as she took in her surroundings. The place was not what you would expect from someone like him. She became aware of being watched and flushed a deep pink, her cheeks hot. Ren stood further down the hall in a wooden doorway, hands in his pockets just staring at her. 

"In here," he said, gesturing his head to the room he disappeared into. 

Trying to quash down her nerves she walked slowly down the hallway, painfully conscious of her scruffy trainers on his immaculate wooden floor. 

The room he had disappeared into was obviously the living room, painted in a warm red and furnished with tasteful wooden furniture. She was vaguely aware of photographs on the wall, of him and a woman. Ren stood by the large fireplace, leaning one arm upon it as he watched her enter. His eyes scanned her from top to bottom, and Rey could not help but feel small, a nobody, insignificant. However, something else in his look made her heart beat faster and her palms begin to sweat.

"So Miss Niima, what's the problem?"

She stepped forward, still hesitant and unsure as though the room would swallow her whole.

"I know I'm a few days late with the rent," she began.

He interrupted her, his tone firm and holding a false charm.

"I hope you've come here to tell me that you now have it?" 

Rey bit her lip, anxiety flashed across her face. 

"No, it's just that I lost my job today and I don't have the money to pay it just yet..."

His expression still didn't change.

"Oh?"

"Yes..I mean it's just a minor set back. I've applied for a few jobs so I hope to get something soon," she rambled quickly, trying to fill the heavy silence. "It just means that I wont be able to get the rent to you for a few more weeks."

She stopped, taking a breath, waiting for his reaction. He didn't reply but walked over to the drinks cabinet in the corner of the room, pouring himself a whiskey from an elaborate glass decanter.  
'How pretentious,' she thought, while still waiting with baited breath for his response. 

"Drink?"he asked holding up a bottle of wine.

"Erm, no thank you," she replied, puzzled.

"I think you should," he said, pouring her one anyway. "You've obviously had a bad day."

He poured the bottle into a wine glass, filling it with the rich crimson liquid. He walked over to her passing her the glass; a flush of warmth flooded through her as his fingers brushed hers. He did not react, but why would he, she was nothing to him. He sat in the armchair near the fireplace, his eyes never leaving her. Dressed in her comfy jeans and sweater she felt out of place next to him, from another world.  
She tried to remain focused, not to get distracted by the thoughts that flooded her mind as he sat there, looking at her in that way. She took a sip of the wine, gulping a mouthful down, its heady fruity notes filling her senses. 

"So...about the rent..."

"Ah yes, I competely understand Miss Niima."

Her eyes widenend slightly. 

"You do?" 

"Of course, I'm not a complete monster," his mouth twisted into a half smirk, one that made her stomach flip. 

"Thank you, thank you so much," she gushed.

"Miss Niima you are mistaken," his tone had become deeper, darker. "I said I understand, not that it was acceptable." 

His eyes had narrowed, darkened if that were at all possible, as he swished the whiskey casually in the glass. 

"Wha...what do you mean?" 

"I can't possibly let you live in that apartment rent free," he said quietly, but coldly. "That's not how a business works." 

He tried not to let Rey's apparent anguish and worry affect him. He couldn't let it, not when he had her where he wanted her. Where he had always wanted her. 

"I told you, I don't have the money right now!"

"That's not really my problem is it, and its not the contract you signed when you took the apartment." 

"Please Mr Ren, I don't have anywhere else to go!" 

He chugged the last of his drink down, letting the warm amber burn his throat. He pushed himself up and approached her, slowly and deliberately. The look in his eyes had changed to one of hunger and possession. She swallowed and tried to ignore the heady, musky smell that emanated from him as he drew closer. 

"Try not to worry Miss Niima," his voice was deep and low, as he stroked her cheek with his hand. 

It sent a shiver through her at his his hot touch, as though it burnt her skin. 

"I'm sure you can think of a way to pay me."

Her eyes widened at his tone and the meaning behind his words. 

"You can't mean..."

She shook her head, her heart racing he was standing so close to her. 

"You know what I want, and now you're going to give it to me."

His words were deep and seductive, and though she didn't want admit it, they held a power over her. They always had.

"I'm not giving you anything," she spat. 

He held one side of her face with his hand, his fingers grasp firm on her skin. His eyes burned into hers as he leant closer.

"You know I can take what I want," his voice was barely above a whisper, yet still held threat and danger. 

They stood surveying each other for a moment, Rey all fire and defiance, yet she could feel her resolve crumbling. 

"Do what I want and your problems will disappear," he continued, his face so close now she could feel his warm breath on her skin. 

"You're a monster," she whispered, an audible shake to her voice.

"Yes I am."

He leant his face down and claimed her mouth in a soft kiss, soft with a promise of fire. She felt her body respond automatically to him but she pulled her face away. 

"You know you want to Rey, I can feel it."

His fingers ran down her neck, stroking her collarbone slowly. 

"You owe me Rey, I need to punish you," he leant into her, whispering directly into her ear. "What's it to be?"

"Okay," she whispered, a thrill shot through her accompanied by a rush of warmth between her legs.

She should not be reacting to him in this way. 

"Good." 

He sounded smug, pleased...and something else. 

"Now finish the rest of your wine."

He sat back down watching her as she drank the wine down, a small droplet ran down her chin. She wiped it away with her fingers. 

"Take off your jacket," he ordered, his arms on the arm rests and legs spread before her.

She placed the wine glass down on to the coffee table, flinching when she placed it down too heavily. She slowly removed her jacket and placed it on the fabric sofa behind her. 

She turned to face him again, waiting for his instructions, her head buzzing. She had drunk that wine too quickly, too hurried.

"Come here," his voice husky with desire and control. 

She stepped tentatively forward until she was between his long legs. 

"I've...i've never..." she said quietly, her cheeks blushing.

A small, slow smile spread across his lips that he licked in anticipation. 

"I don't care, now kneel."

Shakily she sunk to her knees before him, resting her hands on his thighs, feeling the heat of his skin through the expensive fabric. His face remained impassive, cold and aloof, yet his eyes still displayed his hunger and need. She looked up at him shyly.

"You know what to do."

She hesitantly reached forward for the fastenings of his trousers, her hands shaking. His hand suddenly grabbed hers and held it for a second, running his thumb over the back of it. His hand trembled.  
'Wait, why was he nervous?'  
She looked up questioningly, eyebrow raised, perhaps he had changed his mind. He quickly snatched his hand away. 

"Get on with it."

She opened his trousers, taking him out, running her eyes down his full length. She hesitated again, when he snapped at her.

"Hurry up! Do you want to end up on the streets?!"

He last words became a moan as Rey quickly took him into her mouth, as much of him as she could anyway. He tasted of salt and sweat and musk and filled her, his skin taut but soft. She sucked and licked, feeling the muscles in his legs tense. As she picked up the pace he grabbed her hair roughly, pushing her down on to him. She tried not to gag for he was so large, but he didn't care, he would take what he wanted from her.

"That's it...my little whore...that's it."

She knew that she should rail against him, but she ate up his praise, using it to spur her on. He began thrusting roughly upwards into her mouth, panting and groaning. Saliva dripped from her mouth as he hit the back of her throat. He bucked once more beneath her as she felt a hot, gush of liquid inside her mouth. He shuddered and groaned as he spent himself. She tried not to gag, tears in her eyes as she swallowed it all. He pulled her head off him, holding her by the hair, his eyes glazed over as he looked at her. Part of his cum ran down her lip, he wiped it away with his free hand. 

"Are we finished?" she whispered in a small voice, his salty taste still inside of her, her eyes still streaming. 

She thought she saw a look of concern reflect back to her in his eyes for a split second. She returned his look and whatever he saw erased the concern, the cold, hard face was back.

He rearranged himself, fastening his trousers back up.

"No, I'm nowhere near done with you,"he snarled. "It's a months rent you owe me."

He stood up abruptly causing her to shrunk back. 

"Turn around," he growled.

She went to stand up but he stopped her.

"No, on your hands and knees."

She turned so that she were on all fours before him, he eyed her hungrily from behind. The amount of times he had thought about doing this to her. Her, parading her pert ass in front of him, teasing him, taunting him. He'd show her. 

"Crawl."

His command was low and deep, controlled, just barely.

"What?" She whispered. 

"I said...crawl."

She stiffened all over at his words, he wanted to humiliate her, show her who had the power. 

"Crawl upstairs...now, I won't ask again."

A shiver ran through her at his veiled threat, feeling his eyes on her.

Slowly she crawled forwards along the hard wood floor, and out of the room, the wood cool beneath her fevered fingers. She could feel him, following behind her. His eyes fixed on her lithe supple body before him, imagining all the things she deserved for him to do to it. Slowly she worked her way up the carpeted stairs and on to the landing. She paused, waiting. 

"The door straight ahead," he said heavily.

He was so close behind her she could almost feel him. Pushing the door open on her hands and knees she found herself in a study, not a bedroom as she'd expected. He flipped on the dimmer switch, casting the room in a low, warm light. The smell of books, leather and spice filtered into her senses.

'What is he going to do?' Rey felt a nervous anticipation and shivered. 

He firmly shut the door behind them and began unbuckling his belt, pulling it lose from his waistband. 

"I'm going to get a full rents worth out of you Miss Niima."

He snapped the belt, making her flinch and gulp. He knelt down on the floor behind her and reaching around her undid her jeans, before jerking the down roughly. She gasped as he exposed her to him, all of her. He grabbed her by the hips roughly, so small in his hands and pulled her nearer to him. He ran his hands over her smooth buttocks and began kneading and parting her cheeks. She exhaled sharply as her senses ignited. She let out a tiny little moan as he leant down and kissed and licked her lower back, his hair tickling her bare skin. He led his lips across her cheeks, giving her a little nip with his teeth. She gasped in surprise as he parted her cheeks once more, dipped his head and licked and sucked at her puckered entrance. She bucked back into him, ashamed at herself for enjoying this. He dipped his tongue lower and licked her there, she was wet, wet and ready. 

He stood up suddenly and pulled her up with him, her jeans around her ankles. Again, still standing behind her, he reached around, grasped her buttoned plaid shirt and pulled hard, ripping it open, exposing her bra. She tried to stop him but his hands were too strong. 

"Please," she pleaded. "I've never done this!"

He paused for just a moment, before ripping her shirt off her, followed by her bra. He cast her clothes on to the floor, so that she stood, shivering and naked. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, but he snatched them down, holding them tightly behind her back. 

"I didn't say you could hide from me'" he growled into her ear.

He pressed into her from behind, the smooth material of his clothes flush against her blushing skin. Using his free hand he quickly bound her hands together behind her back. 

"Please," she sobbed. 

"Listen to you, begging me," he snarled. 

He pushed her forward so that she were bent over his old wooden desk, an antique. He pushed some papers and books out of the way and on to the floor. Her bare breasts pressed into the dark wood, pinching and cooling her skin at the same time. 

He stood behind her to the side, holding her down, letting his eyes sweep appreciatively, and slowly over her naked body. She was beautiful and he was going to brand her, like she had branded him.  
Lifting his hand up, he swung it down onto her bare cheeks with a slap. She cried out and jolted. He did it again and again, increasing the intensity, her cries stoking his arousal further as she writhed beneath him. Her pale cheeks grew redder as his hands left their imprint. He himself hardened, until it became painful, he could barely hold back. 

"How.Dare.You.Owe.Me!" each word interspersed with a slap. "Whore!"

She sobbed beneath him causing him to pause. Waiting for a second, he undid his trousers releasing himself once more, still sticky from last time.

He stroked his hard cock, once, twice, grasped her hips tightly and drove into her with full force. He gave no thought to her comfort or the fact that this was her first time. She let out a strangled cry as she pushed her face into the table. He pumped in and out of her like a man possessed, his grunts turning into cries.

"You're nothing, you're nobody!"

The man who could be so cold, so calculating was falling apart around her. His cock hit her sensitive spots, the sensations shifting between pleasure and pain and back again. The sound of their flesh slapping together, echoed in her ears. He stopped for a moment, withdrawing from her, undid her bindings and flipped her over so her back was on the desk. His pale face was flushed and sweating, his black hair clinging to him in damp tendrils. Without pausing for breath he spread her legs roughly apart, lying then across his shoulders, plunging back into her. He could could reach further, deeper, claim every part of her as his own. 

As one hand gripped her hips, fingers digging into her flesh, the other rubbed and circled her clit. Her flesh was pink and swollen, sensitised to his touch. Both were lost in a frenzy of flesh and fire, their cries and screams urgent and raw. He was close, so close.

"Rey!" He cried out and pumped into her twice quickly before spilling into her, his eyes closed and head thrown back. 

He shuddered all over as he filled Rey, she broke in waves around him, her walls clenching and pulsing around him. She spasmed and arched her back as the wave of pleasure took her. She dug her fingernails into his shirt with a final scream. He fell on top of her, his solid weight pinning her to the desk. Both lay panting and gasping, trying to get air back into their lungs and come back down to earth. 

After a few moments he pushed himself up and withdrew from her. She suddenly felt cold and shivered. He gently pulled her up, her eyes were still closed and her limbs were like jelly. He picked her up, holding her under her buttocks, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sat down on the leather arm chair in there, Rey positioned on his lap. She was still quiet and slumped against his chest, breathing steadier now but still trembling. He pulled a checkered blanket from the back of the chair and wrapped it around her. She let out a little sigh. 

"Rey, sweetheart?"

"Mmmmm?"

He wrapped an arm around her and used one hand to gently tilt her head up to look at him. She slowly opened her heavy eyes and looked up at him with a hazy look.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "I didn't go too far did I?" 

Her face broke into a sleepy smile of satisfaction, as she reached a hand up and held his face. 

"No, that was amazing Ben," she purred.

His eyes searched hers, his expression still one of concern. He relaxed when he could see that she meant it. His muscles relaxed and he sighed.

"I was so worried I'd hurt you but then you never used the safe word..."

She leant up and kissed him on the lips, softly, tenderly. 

"You gave me exactly what I wanted,"she said. 

"You're sure?"

She leant her head on his warm chest, his shirt damp from perspiration. She could feel his heart beating strongly within his chest. His love and concern for her filled her with warmth and belonging.

"Yes," she whispered. "Thank you for exploring that with me."

"You know I would do anything for you."

He held her closer, his strong arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head, resting his chin there. 

"It was fun, and hot and amazing," she said. "But you know what I love the most?" 

"What?"

"I still love it best when its just you and me, Ben and Rey."

He squeezed her.

"Me too." 

"Happy one year anniversary Ben."

He smiled into her hair, breathing in her comforting scent.

"I love you Rey."

"I know." 

A few minutes passed when Ben smiled to himself.

"You know, its my turn to pick next time."

Rey chuckled into his chest, and buried herself further into him.


End file.
